


My BooFriend

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Crushes, Derogatory Language, Fluff, Gay Awakening, Holding Hands, Homophobia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, omg the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho isn't the best of friends with Jaejoong, but they've known each other forever, so he's not going to just sit back and let someone beat Jaejoong up.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 3





	My BooFriend

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

They lived next door to each other most of their lives. If someone asked Yunho, "Are you friends with Kim Jaejoong?" he would say yes, because they were friends. Or they were almost friends. Yunho wasn't really sure. He played soccer and basketball, Jaejoong studied the piano and painted. They'd been really good friends in elementary school, but in junior high, they drifted, each doing their own things, making their own friends.

Yunho would still call him a friend.

Which is why when he saw Jaejoong with a black eye and a puffy, fat lip, he stoppd in the hall and leaned against the lockers.

"Hey, Boo," Yunho said. "What happened to you?"

Yunho's other friends stopped, not quite sure why Yunho cared about the geeky art kid.

Jaejoong smiled at him. "N-nothing. I--"

"Don't tell me you fell. Someone hit you."

Jaejoong bit his lower lip and looked away.

Yunho frowned.

"Dude, Yunho, come on," Junsu demanded.

Yunho glared at him. He moved a little closer to Jaejoong and said, "Tell me who did it."

"I-I can't."

"Fuck you, Yunho," Junsu said. Yunho looked up briefly to see the others roll their eyes at him and walk away. He'd catch up with them later.

"I'm okay," Jaejoong said. "You should go catch up with your friends."

Yunho's frown deepened. He remembered a time when he and Jaejoong told each other everything. The bell for first period rang. Yunho touched Jaejoong's cheek, barely a caress, with the back of his fingers.

"You're my friend, aren't you?" Yunho asked.

Jaejoong smiled. "Yes. Go to class. I'm okay."

Yunho didn't stop him as Jaejoong ducked away from him, joining the throng of students hurrying to class. He watched until Jaejoong went around a corner, and then the warning bell rang and he hurried to class.

He honestly forgot about Jaejoong until after school, after soccer practice. He bypassed a shower in the locker room and just grabbed his bag with his school clothes and headed home. He was almost at the school gates when he heard scuffling, grunts and muffled curses.

He turned around, walked around the corner of a building and then his eyes went red, and he sprinted to the fray. He grabbed one of the guys kicking Jaejoong and yanked him away with a curse, throwing him to the ground. The other looked up and Yunho's fist met his jaw.

"What the fuck?" he demanded. His rage cleared enough until he recognized Seunghyun and Taecyeon. "Get the fuck out of here before I kick your asses. You touch him again and I'll seperate your balls from your body."

"Don't defend him," Taecyeon snapped. "He's a fudge packer."

Yunho tilted his head and then shook his head when the meaning behind the slur became clear. "So what? That gives you the right to beat him up? Fuck you guys." Yunho turned his back on them. He crouched down in front of Jaejoong. He was curled in a ball, shuddering and trying not to cry. Yunho pulled his hands away from his body.

"Hey," he said softly.

Jaejoong kept his eyes shut. His nose was bleeding. Yunho pulled him close to wipe at his face with his soccer shirt.

"So are you a fag, too?" Taecyeon asked.

Yunho spared him a glare. "Doesn't matter if I am, I can still kick your ass. Go away. Now."

"Whatever," Seunghyun said. "Let's go, Taec. Let the boyfriends fuck each other."

Jaejoong stiffened in Yunho's arms. Yunho rearranged until he was sitting crosslegged and Jaejoong was practically in his lap, shuddering. His hands twisted in Yunho's jersy and he cried. Yunho held him, rocked him and whispered reassurances at him.

He looked around, saw Jaejoong's bag in the dirt, and next to it was a painting. A really good painting that had a hole right in the middle of it. It was one thing to ridicule someone for who they were, but to destroy something that obviously took Jaejoong so much effort and time, was inexcusable. He wished he'd beaten Taecyeon bloody.

"I'm sorry, Yunho," Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho chuckled. "Silly Boo. Don't be. You should have told me. I wouldn't have let them hurt you."

Jaejoong sat up and Yunho loosened his arms. They were sitting so close and Yunho stared at the beauty. Even with eyes puffy and redshot, and cheeks flushed and bruised, and blood on his face, Jaejoong was beautiful. He moved dark hair from Jaejoong's face, fingers trailing on his cheeks and ears. Jaejoong's eyes shut with a sigh, lips parting. A pink tongue swiped quickly over his lower lip. Yunho watched it, mesmerized. Almost unconsciously, he tightened his hold on Jaejoong's face, eyes shutting as he leaned forward and their lips met.

Jaejoong whimpered, fingers digging into Yunho's wrists. He yanked away, eyes shutting tightly. Yunho ran his hands through Jaejoong's soft hair again. He smelled like vanilla.

"You're beautiful," Yunho whispered, lips against Jaejoong's forehead.

Jaejoong's arms snaked around Yunho's waist. Yunho's breath hitched, mind catching up to what was happening. A little tendril of panic coiled through him, and then he felt Jaejoong sigh, relax and nothing else mattered for a long time.

"Come on," Yunho said. "Let's go home, get you cleaned up and then we'll go get some ice cream or something."

Jaejoong lifted his head, eyes confused. Yunho smiled. Jaejoong could have taken that small kiss to be one of comfort, so he did it again, just a soft press of lips that had Jaejoong gasping again. With difficulty, Yunho held Jaejoong away from his body and stood up. He pulled the beauty to his feet, kissed him again, and then picked up their bags, slinging them both over their shoulder.

Jaejoong picked up his ruined painting. "I got an A on this."

"I'd hope so. It's beautiful. Can it be repaired?"

"Yeah, but I'll just paint another one."

Yunho held out his hand, Jaejoong took it and they walked home.

\--

The next day at school when Yunho and Jaejoong showed up, holding hands, silence fell around the hallway.

"Guess Taecyeon's been running his mouth," Yunho said. Jaejoong leaned against the wall and Yunho hovered over him, hands touching Jaejoong's face and neck. There were gasps in the hall as Yunho kissed him.

"Yah! Yunho!" Junsu shouted down the hall. "What the hell is this?"

Yunho turned his head to look at him. Jaejoong hid his face in Yunho's neck and his hands gripped Yunho's school jacket.

"What the hell is what?" Yunho asked as Junsu stopped next to them, arms crossed.

"This. Taec says you're gay."

Yunho looked at Jaejoong and smiled. They'd spent hours the night before curled up on Yunho's bed, talking, laughing, kissing. Touching.

"So is Jaejoong your boyfriend or something?"

Yunho laughed and finally turned back to Junsu. "Nope. He's my boo-friend."

Jaejoong buried his laughter on Yunho's shoulder.

Junsu rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Junsu. Jaejoong is my boyfriend," Yunho said that last bit louder so everyone in the hall could hear.

Junsu nodded. "Alright."

"And anyone that touches him is going to be on the recieving end of my fists."

Junsu held his hands up and said, "Poor fuckers. I'll see you in class."

Yunho hit fists with him and then turned back to his Boo. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

Jaejoong sighed. "People are going to hate you," he said again.

"I don't care," Yunho said. "I love you."

Jaejoong blushed, ducking his head. He bit his lower lip and whispered, "I've always loved you."

Their lips met one more time, and then the warning bell rang. Reluctantly, Yunho pulled away and then walked Jaejoong to class. He didn't care what anyone said. And he'd told his mom that morning. She wasn't happy, but she loved Jaejoong, so besides a purse of lips and a stern lecture on safe sex, she didn't say anything else. Yunho knew that the guys in school were going to be assholes for a little while, but he didn't care.

Jaejoong was worth it.


End file.
